


Emergency Stop

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How are you guys so calm about this?”





	Emergency Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 613 "stuck"

“How are you guys so calm about this?” demanded Torres.

McGee and Jimmy were sitting against the far wall of the elevator, a phone on the floor between them as they played a game of digital chess that glowed brightly in the dim emergency lighting.

“Honestly, I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner,” said Jimmy, making his next move. “Given how many times Gibbs has stopped this thing.”

“What?”

McGee frowned. “Yeah, he hasn’t done that in a while. We used to call it his office.”

“The _elevator_?” said Torres.

“Yep.”

Torres shook his head, and went back to his pacing.

THE END


End file.
